Humidifiers for use with hot air registers have long been known. They have involved the use of porous wick materials, air-directing baffles to direct the air over the surface of water, and shower or spray systems for achieving contact between the air and the water. While such humidifier devices have succeeded in imparting some additional water to heated air, most have been designed for use with gravity-type hot air systems. There remains a need for compact units specifically designed for forced air systems whereby greater moisture content may be imparted to the air.